The Worn Folder
by Lock Ness Monster13
Summary: No longer a one shot! Dimitri Belikov had listened to the rumors about Rosemarie Hathaway before he had brought her back to the academy. But then he realizes something. Who is he to judge? She will be held back by rumors no longer.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never done a one shot before, and this just popped into my mind. I hope you like it, and I am sorry it is short.**

_The Worn Folder_

"Then it's settled. Guardian Belikov will be leading the search for the Princess and Hathaway." Guardian Petrov said to the room of guardians. Everyone soon left, except me and Alberta. "Belikov, here is what you need to know about the two girls." She set two folders down in front of me.

"Thank you, Guardian Petrov." I said and sat down at one of the empty tables spread across the room.

"Dimitri," She said on her way out. "The princess won't be a problem. But Rose, well Rose is high spirited." She smiled at some far off memory. "Don't look at her as everyone else does. She's special." I nodded, not really understanding. She left.

I opened the smallest folder. _Vasilisa Dragomir. _ The folder was in mint condition. It looked like it had never been opened, and was still that perfect vanilla color. I opened it found two pieces of paper. One was the princess's school grades, and the other was a brief summary of her life and royal line. Moroi. Always so proud of their social status. I closed her folder and placed it to the side.

I picked up the other folder and placed it in front of me. _Rosemarie Hathaway. _The folder was about three inches thick and weighed as much as two bricks. It was worn out, and had a slight gray coloring to it. Some of the edges were frayed and ripped. I opened the cover, and it ripped a little more. I chuckled to myself. This girl must have gotten into a lot of trouble. How she and the princess ever go to be friends, I would probably never know.

I looked through the first few pages and was hit by things that I have already been told by almost every guardian or teacher at the academy. Reckless. Rude. Arrogant. Undisciplined. They might as well of put a stamp on the front that said _**Bad Student. **_I turned a few more pages and there was her profile where her picture stood out at the top. And even in black and white, she was still beautiful. Her hair was long and thick, her face as glorious as if it was carved by angels. Her stunning beauty caught me off guard and I lost my self in this small, black and white picture.

I immediately chastised myself for looking at a student- a picture no less- this way.

I closed the folder and picked both of them up. I turned off the lights and started the trek back to the guardian building. I walked into the lobby, out of the cold and up to my room. Once there, I set the folders on my desk and opened Hathaway's folder again. I stared at her picture once more.

I decided to push all of the rumors and statements from the teachers away.

There is no possible way that a single folder- even one that large- could fit an entire life. Rosemarie Hathaway's life. A life I will let her live, without any criticism from at least one person.


	2. This Girl

**For those of you who wanted this to be a full story, your wish has been granted. Dpower and I are writing this story together, so don't let all the credit go to me! I am glad that she is helping me make this story a fantastic one. It was her idea after all. So, hope you enjoy!**

This girl

I lay in my bed restless in mind and body, staring at the slightly blue roof. The glow was coming from the illuminated blue florescent clock sitting on my nightstand. I turned toward the glaring blue light, seeing that it only read 3:30. I really don't need to be awake right now, but even with the black-out curtains blocking the afternoon sun I still can't sleep. I sighed, frustrated by my insomnia and climbed out of bed.

I headed to the only thing that will pull me from my grogginess, the shower. I still had two long hours to go before my mind numbing shift, but I might as well get up now and try to function. I needed to think things through, what better way than standing under warm flowing water beating down on the sore stiff muscles of my back.

It has only been three days since Alberta had assigned me to finding the missing girls, and every day since I have been dredging through the files nonstop; especially Hathaway's.

Something about her wonderful smile, those beautiful haunted deep eyes and her thick long dark hair keeps drawing me in to her. I have been reading and literally studying every single report in her file to find every little detail that can possibly help me. One thing for sure is that she was indeed, a very reckless student. But following my instincts I looked deeper, and as I studied I saw an unusual pattern.

Rosemarie was known for fighting, kind of a scraper really, she would lose her temper at the drop of a hat. The most interesting part to me came after the fight. It seems every time that Rosemarie would get injured, her bruises or scars would miraculously disappear. Then almost immediately following, something strange or peculiar would go wrong with either the princess or Rosemarie herself.

I couldn't help but think that something much bigger was going on with Rosemarie and Vasilisa than just two girls that ran away. There has to be a story behind it. Something had to trigger their decision to leave. Rosemarie had been here practically her whole life; this was in essence her home. You don't just leave one day if nothing's wrong.

Its standard psychology 101, cause and effect, people react to events or situations. Teenagers are emotional creatures, sometimes irrational in their reactions. That's why they tend to run from their problems instead of dealing with them head on. The rational part of their brain is not completely developed yet, that's also why so many have a lack of self control.

Alberta and the rest of the guardians told me that Rosemarie was extremely dedicated to the princess, but they all dismissed her dedication because of her disobedience. This puzzled me, because behavior and dedication are not necessarily exclusive to each other. I really need to figure this girl out.

My thoughts had kept me in the shower long enough so I got out of the shower, and got dressed. I sat at the small desk once more and open Hathaway's file. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me. No matter how many times I opened the cover, her picture gleamed at me like rays of sunshine. Even in black and white she is absolutely stunning. I smiled to myself tracing the picture lightly with my fingertip. I looked at the clock again. 4:14, reluctantly I shut the folder.

Next to the clock sits a family portrait. My thoughts drift back to my quaint little home town, Baia, and the house I grew up in. I thought about my family and friends. It had been months since I last called them. It was night time in Russia right now. I couldn't resist the urge; I walked over to the phone and dialed the number that I would never forget, no matter how long I lived.

(_**Pretend conversation is in Russian.)**_

"Hello?" My mother's soft loving voice came over the phone.

"Mama." I said, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Dimka!" She screeched out of joy.

"It's been so long. When are you coming to visit?" She excitedly asked with happiness in her voice.

I sighed. "I don't know, mama. I have been assigned to find two girls that ran from St. Vladimir's. I don't know how long it will take me to find them, but I will visit as soon as possible."

"Tell me about them, Dimka." She said, "I want to hear about your work."

"Well, one of them is Princess Dragomir." She gasped. "I am her official guardian now- well as soon as I find them."

"I am so proud of you my son. You are an amazing guardian. I knew you would do something great." I smiled at my mother's encouragement.

"Thank you. I am just sad that it means spending so much time from my family."

"We know you will come back to us eventually, Dimka." She soothed. "Now tell me about the other girl."

I smiled at the thought. "She is a dhampir. The reports say she took the princess, but they are best friends. I am sure they chose to run together and these two very smart girls have kept themselves well hidden. I know that this girl is going to be an absolutely amazing guardian if the academy lets her continue her schooling." I tried to keep the awe out of my voice. But apparently, it didn't work.

"Tell me more, Dimka. I know by your voice that there must be so much more to her than just that." She said.

I chuckled shaking my head, we're thousands of miles away and she can hear a small nuance in my voice. "Of course you do, mama. It's so strange I just can't keep her out of my mind. I don't know what it is about her that draws me to her, but she's just always right there. Since the first day I opened up her file and now the more I read about her, the more I want to know _her_. She seems so… I don't know, just…" I sighed. "I just can't seem to find the words. I guess there's just not a word for it."

"There is, Dimka." She said to me. "But you are going to have to figure out what it is yourself."

I laughed; she can be so cryptic, just like my grandmother Yeva. "Thanks for the help, mama." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. She laughed along with me. Hearing her laugh warmed my heart, I missed that sound.

"I can tell that you are very dedicated to this- I mean these girls." She quickly covered up her mistake. "You will find them I know you will."

"Thank you, mama. I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a shift starting soon, but say hello to everyone for me. I will call again as soon as I can. Give everyone my love."

"I will, Dimka, I love you. Be careful, I need you to stay safe my son and remember to trust your heart." She said sweetly.

"I love you, too, Mama. Bye."

"Goodbye my son." The line went dead.

I set the phone down. My eyes immediately went to the worn folder and I felt compelled to walk back over to my desk. I placed my hand on the cover stroking it as if it was a cherished possession. I slowly open the folder once more, and her little black and white picture overwhelmed me again.

God, she is so incredibly beautiful. It blows me away. I shake my head. I really should not be thinking about her this way. She is a student. But something about her is just simply amazing.

My mother was right. There was no mistake in her comment. I was very dedicated to _this _amazing girl.

**Please review!**


	3. The World Needs Color

Chapter 3

The World Needs Color

I headed to my shift with my mind elsewhere. I did notice how beautiful the sunset was looking as I walked towards the guardian building to check in, but thoughts of _her_ picture consumed me. When I checked in with Alberta she told me my shift would be to patrol the forest area, back by the old guardian posts. I acknowledged her with a nod and headed for my patrol.

In my time here I found one of the old posts in fairly decent shape. It's basically a little cabin. A few times I have actually gone out there when I don't have a shift just to get away from the school for a little while.

I decided since I liked the little secluded place I would do some work out there in my spare time to fix it up. So I set up a bed with some colorful coverings, a cushioned chair, and a few goodies for the kitchen. I fixed a few things on the fire place and chopped some wood to burn while I'm there. It actually turned out nice, even homey, if you will.

As I walked in the direction of the cabin I kept myself alert to any disturbances. I checked the wards and walked the perimeter. My mind was busy with a plan to find Rosemarie and the Princess.

I decided I need to look at this search like a detective looks at a missing person's case. My investigation had to be thorough. I need a list of all their family, friends, relationships, and enemies. I needed to make a timeline of their lives, specifically their school life. I had already found one strange pattern with Rosemarie's injuries and the strange events that would occur shortly after, so I needed to find more.

I was going to eat, sleep and breathe this case until I solved it and brought them back to where they belong. I was going through the list of things that I needed when I came across a wild rose bush in a clearing. It would be in direct sunlight during the day, but right now the sunset lit something up like a beacon. It was absolutely stunning it had one single red rose in bloom with little ice crystals on the tips of the petals sparkling like diamonds in the glowing light.

The color in the sunset was incredible. It was so strange, how could a rose be in bloom in the middle of the Montana winter! I was awestruck by its beauty. My mind automatically thought of the only other thing that made me feel that way. Rosemarie, her picture, the little black and white photo in the worn folder sitting on my desk in my room.

It made me smile, the symbolism, the beautiful rose in the middle of nowhere, and another beautiful Rose, somewhere out there, surviving the cold winter's night. I only wished I could find her so easily.

Unconsciously I walked closer to the unreal looking rose and touched the soft vibrant red pedals with my fingertip. I wondered if her skin would feel so soft and smooth. The fragrance filled my senses with its intoxicating smell. Would her scent be so intoxicating? The color of this rose made me wonder what color her beautiful haunting eyes are, or what shade her long dark hair is. I need a color photo of this girl. I need to see her beauty in full color.

I shook my head. I need to stop thinking of her that way. I decided I need to focus on finishing my shift for now and I will get a color photo from the office after my patrol.

I spent the next hour or so checking every ward for any signs of weakness or problems. A few times I caught my thoughts drifting off to think about her again. I would chastise myself and refocus. Finally my shift came to its end.

The thought of getting a color photo of Rosemarie lit a fire in me. I walked directly into the high school main office after my shift. I went straight to the pale Moroi receptionist sitting behind the desk. When she looked up at me her smile grew, she batted her eyelashes at me and in a flirtatious tone said "Guardian Belikov to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need color photos of Princess Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway, please." I asked in my guardian voice. She realized I meant business so she nodded and scurried off. A few minutes later, she came back with two pieces of paper. I thanked her and walked off.

I didn't look at them, because I knew that if I was confronted with Rosemarie's picture, I'd be caught gaping at her colored photos beauty. I certainly didn't want others to catch me in my moment of weakness I was sure to have.

I headed straight for my room again. It was taking every ounce of my self control to not look at the pictures. I was so nervous that when I got to my door, I dropped the keys twice in my futile attempts in shoving them in to the doorknob.

I finally managed to get the door open. I flew inside and shut the door. I instantly brought the picture up to my face. My smile faltered and my anticipations dropped disappointment washed over me. These were pictures of Vasilisa and another unknown girl. I sighed. Of course the receptionist had to mess up on _her _picture.

I threw the pointless pictures on the desk and walked over to my bed. I flopped myself down and picked up one of my favorite books, an old western novel. Maybe this book can help me escape my obsession. I could feel the urge beckoning to me to just go look at her photo for a minute. I shook it off and began reading…

**VA**

I picked up the folder off my desk and flipped it open to the picture once more. I sat down and just stared at it. I wish that I knew her. I wish I could hear her- most likely- harmonic voice.

Geeze! I don't even know this girl! I sighed and closed my eyes. It doesn't matter. It feels like I know her. I opened my eyes and looked down at her picture. She smiled up at me.

And blinked. She started to climb out of her picture prison and on to my desk. I shoved myself back and away from the now full sized girl. I got on my bed to keep the distance and she just followed me. Her mesmerizing eyes bore into mine and I was lost. I looked deeper and found myself leaning towards her. She leaned towards me, and our lips were so close…

I woke up. Ah crap! A crazy dream. I cursed in Russian.

A dream I really wanted to be a reality. I sighed and put my hands on the western novel that was open and resting on my chest from where it had fallen when I fell asleep. I lifted it up, marked the page and set it gently back down on the nightstand.

I smiled remembering what I had read. What I would give to live then, the old west, with the sheriffs, gunslingers and the outlaws. I can picture it right down to a "T". The good guy dressed in white wins and the bad guy all in black loses. The hero gets the girl. The world where everything really was black and white.

Not like in _this _world where you kill your opponent and do not feel any more like the hero than before. You feel even worse because you killed someone that once had a life. And even if there was a girl, dhampirs don't really have a shot at the whole love and family thing. Dhampir- dhampir relationships are forbidden.

Generally a Moroi only wants to be able to say that they have been with a dhampir. Treated like trash or second class citizens, we are only meant to protect them; we are expendable to them. "They come first".

But every so often, you will find a Moroi who truly appreciates your service. Like Ivan. My Moroi who had died on another's watch. We had been friends since our early school years. After he died, I asked to be reassigned to an academy so I wouldn't have to go through that again. So, I was assigned here.

I try not to become too close to anyone now. Just in case something was to happen to another close friend. Most people say I am antisocial. The few people that do know me have tried to get me out of my recluse ways, but I just think it's for the best. People who fall in love lose focus and are more vulnerable. That's how people get killed because of distractions.

I pulled myself up out of bed and started to get dressed. I grabbed the two pictures the dumb receptionist gave me and started to walk back to the office. I was going to get this picture if it killed me. I walked through the snow that was lying on the ground. Under the moonlight, the snow shimmered and gleamed. I stopped and looked up at the half moon hanging low in the sky. I smiled to myself. No matter how much I miss the sun, I couldn't help but bask in the beauty of the night.

I started walking through the snow again towards the main building. I got there and walked straight to the receptionist. She sat there typing away at her keyboard. She didn't notice that I had come in because she was so engrossed in her computer. I cleared my throat and she jumped, startled. She looked up at me and smiled. "Back so soon, Guardian Belikov?" again with the flirting and batting eyelashes.

I skipped all pleasantries and went straight to my pressing matter. I shoved the picture across the counter. "This is not Rosemarie Hathaway's picture." I said to the woman. She hastily nodded and scurried off. She came back with another photo. I kept my eyes up and tried not to let them wander. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said with a smile, I left. When I got outside, I almost walked into a student. I looked to see the blond haired Jesse Zelkos standing in front of me. He was known for using the girls here, and getting into a lot of trouble. But, being a royal, he usually got out of anything he was charged with.

"Oh hey- is that Rose's picture?" He said, looking at the picture at my side. "Why do you have it?"

"I was assigned to her case." I said, angry that this little Moroi student was asking me about her.

"I hope you find them, I would love to get her back here for some fun." He said suggestively. I was disgusted.

"Mr. Zelkos, you should not be talking about another student like that or I would be forced to turn you in." I said. He shrugged and walked off. I made a sound of disgust and walked off as well. About half way there, I couldn't handle it anymore. I brought the picture up.

I almost had a heart attack. Everything about her was absolutely incredible. More beautiful than I thought possible. I gazed at her flowing brown hair, her gleaming big brown eyes, her tanned skin, her plump red lips. Her beauty completely amplified because of the colored photo.

Not even the rose out in the clearing could compare to the vivid stunning radiance of this girl, this Rose.

This is why the world needs color. Why the world of black and white didn't survive. In full color everything is clearer, seen differently, in a wonderful way. Let's just say, I hoped my dreams would be better, brighter and full of color tonight.

**You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. It was like it was there but I couldn't get it out! Ugh! But, thankfully, I had dpower to redo this now beautiful chapter!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I am SO sorry but I won't be able to update any of my stories for like a week. I may be able to get some writing in, but you won't see it for a while. I am super sorry and I hope that you'll forgive me.

Here's how it is. I have college from 12:30 to 6:30 Monday through Thursday and then homework and then class from 12:30 to 8:30 on Friday. Then some extra lab hours on Saturday and Sunday. Wow, right?

Well, sorry again, and I will try to write as I much can.

-Nessy


	5. Beauty and the Beast

Thank dpower for this. For the inspiration and her wonderful writing techniques.

Chapter 4 Beauty and the Beast

_I twirled around with the beauty in my arms. It was like floating, the room was full of colorful sparkling things. The chandeliers were huge with sparkling crystal teardrops; it was filled with candlelight that reflected off every crystal. I couldn't help staring at the beautiful girl held tight in my embrace. Her long dark brown hair in ringlets cascading down her back with the sides pinned up to the top of her head and a golden silk ribbon perfectly placed. We were dancing and spinning around in a ball room and Rose was wearing a vibrant yellow gown slightly off the shoulders showing off her sun kissed skin. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, her face lit with a breathtaking smile. Her lips shinned with a rose red color gloss. As the music played I drew her body closer to mine, reveling in the sensation. I tilted my head down towards hers bringing my lips closer to hers, my eyes were locked on hers as we came closer and closer. I closed my eyes when our lips were about to meet…_

I woke up with a gasp, the dream replaying in my mind, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. The images that flashed through my mind reminded me of something.

When I was a young boy, I would read a book to my little sister Viktoria. She would beg and plead for me to read it to her before bed. I may never admit it out loud, but it was one of my favorite books in English, Beauty and the Beast.

The beast never knew he could ever really love someone, but spending the time in the castle with the beautiful girl, he learned he was madly in love with her, but he had to let her go.

He was devastated by the loss of her presence. But as if by magic she came back to him to his love. Without even seeing his human form, she fell in love with him.

At least Belle had his voice and his actions to fall in love with. All I have is a picture. One single beautiful picture.

I sighed. I rolled out of bed got myself ready and headed to the guardian building to check in. My mind focused on her beautiful picture. I keep calling her beautiful. The word beautiful does not do her justice. She was not merely beautiful. She was gorgeous, stunning, wonderful, picturesque, charming, and magnificent. She was exquisite in every way. So exquisite I couldn't stop thinking of her, dreaming about her, and staring at this one color picture.

After my shift my plan was to begin the interviews. I needed to know every little thing about her. I was going to talk to every single person on my list until I knew how she thought, how she acted, how she did everything.

Her 3 inch thick worn folder gave me vague things about her. That she was completely loyal to Vasilisa. She would do anything for the princess. It documented instances where Rose put herself in front of Vasilisa or punched someone who pushed her best friend on the playground.

Her personality was feisty with raw attitude, disrespect and no self control. She had talent, her fighting skills- had she stayed at the Academy- would have possibly rivaled some of the best novices. Combat teachers had had the highest hopes for her. They said things like strong, fast, flexible, and a quick learner.

I had read over the incident report for the room she trashed before they ran. She was being considered for expulsion from the Academy; and Kirova was not a lenient Headmistress. It made me wonder what she would do to Rose if she did come back.

Would Kirova really consider expelling a promising young guardian, a female to top it off? Our world has enough trouble getting the female dhampir's to choose this life. Would Kirova be so petty? According to Rose's folder there was no love between her and Kirova. Everything I read in the folder that was added by Kirova was negative.

What would I do if Kirova wanted to kick Rose out? Would I have any say in the matter?

I was walking around the wards on my shift, staring at the picture. I was really not paying much attention like I should have so when a voice came from behind me I was caught off guard. "Belikov!" I jumped, startled, and quickly shoved the picture into my pocket. Alberta came running up to me, with a happy look on her face. "Someone spotted Vasilisa and Rosemarie." She stopped in front of me.

"What? Where?" I asked, my excitement dwarfing hers. I smiled at her my heart thumping wildly in my chest. All I could think was that I was finally going to get to meet her.

"Somewhere in Portland, Oregon. The report said they seem to be attending high school there, and the guardians are mapping out possible locations they may be living. Come on, we need to be there too." I nodded and we both set off towards the guardian building at a brisk pace.

As we entered, all ten guardians looked up to us. Their faces had a look of determination written all across them. Two years these girls had evaded capture and we were not letting them slip through our fingers now. The team of guardians was either surrounding the map of Portland, or on the computer isolating specific residential areas. Narrowing down the lists of where the girls could stay, and how to get there.

"What do we have so far?" I asked the group. One of the team members, Guardian Stan Alto, was reading the maps and answered me.

"There are a few hotels, a couple apartment buildings, and a few dingy houses around the school they are attending. We suspect they are hiding out somewhere around there." I nodded and started looking over the map with him.

I zeroed in on a point on the map; my gut instinct was telling me that was where I needed to look. "Here." I said, and pointed to a large portion of the map.

_Portland University._

"It's secluded, and has dorms. Hathaway would choose here because it is safer than an apartment." I said. "It's a public environment that they can just blend into. They wouldn't look suspicious." … "Strigoi would be less likely to be on campus."…. "Yes, that's it! Let's go bring these girls home." I said enthusiastically.

Guardian Alto looked eager, standing next to me; he nodded with a sly smile sliding into place. I smiled to myself. I may have an ulterior motive for my excitement, but I was yet another step closer to her.

"We leave tomorrow." I said with authority. We all started working out the strategy of the capture and arrangements to get there and back on the school jet. The plan laid out smoothly on paper. I was just hoping it would go as well as we thought once we arrive in Portland.

My excitement was going to make it hard to sleep, but I didn't care. My Beauty was in reach.

**The only reason this one was up so soon is because I sent it to dpower earlier and already had it in my file. Just wait a little longer for the big chapter, which is coming up next. I promise to work on this story first. **


	6. Hyper Drive

**Hyper Drive**

My sleep was extremely restless, and I woke up hours before the plane was scheduled to leave. It's not like me to be so hyper about something. I tried to stay in bed, but I was practically buzzing with the thought of seeing her. My heart beat accelerated with just the thought.

Stop! I am just going to go and retrieve her, bring her home. I shouldn't be so obsessed with her like this. It's not appropriate. I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A student that ran away, that's all she is. That's it, nothing more and nothing less.

Yeah right… who am I trying to kid, nothing more, nothing less? Really? Nothing less than a goddess… Ugh! Stop it! Chastising myself seemed to be the only way I was going to get control of my thoughts. God knows they are utterly consumed by her. Shaking my head I decided to try and focus on something else.

I looked at the digital clock glowing blue on my night stand. I sighed in frustration because I still had three very long hours until the plane was scheduled to leave for Portland. I threw back the covers and felt the chill in the air. Shivering slightly I forced myself up out of bed and quickly got dressed in workout clothes.

Thinking a good workout would distract me I trudged my way to the gym. It was actually a nice little walk. The morning sun was shining brightly, but it is Montana, late fall or early winter, which ever you want to call it and it is definitely chilly. Pushing my way through the big metal doors of the gym I felt the heat hit me, I was exceptionally grateful for the warmth.

Everyone knows Russia has pretty harsh winters. I grew up in Siberia, which most people have a stereo typical view of it as a frozen barren waist-land. So you'd think I should be used to cold, but in truth, I never really liked it. Being curled up in a nice warm bed with a good western or someone special with hot chocolate always sounded damn good to me.

I'd bet anything that being curled up with her in a cozy bed touching her soft, warm skin would be heaven on earth. I wonder what it would feel like to stroke and caress her body with my hands… Damn it!

I struck the punching bag that was hanging in front of me with all I my might. It slammed the end of the chain it hangs from, violently swinging back and forth. I just stood there watching it, trying to calm down.

I was growing increasingly frustrated with myself and my one track mind. I shouldn't be having feelings for a student like this. Were they even feelings? No, not feelings, it's purely a physical attraction. You can't have feelings for someone you don't even know… Right?

She's just so unbelievably beautiful. Never in my life have I ever come across such hauntingly alluring eyes, angelic face and dazzling smile… Every man must feel like this, they probably trip foolishly over themselves when they see her, right? Was I the only one? Sadly, I knew the answer. I wasn't.

According to the reports in the folder I was given, Rose didn't have the best track record when it came to abstinence. But, rumors have been going around saying that she actually didn't do anything with her fellow classmates. Make out session and maybe a little clothing removal, but that's all. I hoped that was true. But that also doesn't mean that she didn't go around breaking hearts.

I decided I needed to push all this away, stop thinking about _her_, and think about the mission. I needed to get focused. A rundown of the whole plan in my head and rethinking each choice so no mistakes are made would be a good idea. At least that would require most of my focus.

We decided that the girls were probably living on a human schedule. If they were attending school they would not be on our reversed vampire days. That's why the sun was out; we were leaving mid-morning. Once we arrive we'll identify their residence.

The plan is to use surveillance techniques to observe their daily schedule. We need to be sure no one else lives with them. Once we know where and how they live we can ambush them with full force.

My intent is to surround them so they have nowhere to run. They are not going to get away under my watch. Guardians have had two years of endless searching. And if they do try to run, we have the extra men to take them down.

Hathaway has skipped two years of training. Her skills are probably seriously lacking. Even if she does have some sort of routine exercise, she wasn't going to be a hard fight, but just in case. I wanted to be fully prepared.

With the detailed thoughts of our mission and my strenuous workout, time seemed to pass more quickly. I was grateful for that and by the time I was done working out I felt a little more focused and clear headed.

An hour before the plane was scheduled to leave I hustled back to my room to take a quick shower. I got out doing my usual routine, slapped on my cologne and got dressed with the basic jeans and long sleeve t-shirt, and tied my hair back. Throwing on my boots and warm brown leather duster, I grabbed my sunglasses, my stake and my over-night bag and walked to the air strip.

Since I was the first one to arrive at the academy's private air strip, I climbed aboard the jet and just hung out impatiently waiting for the rest of my team to show up. A few minutes later, they started to trickle in.

Alberta had told me last night that Stan Alto was not going to be with my team as he had classes to attend to, but I still had a rather large group to instruct. That's why they brought me here. I was exceptionally good at organization, supervision, taking and giving orders and they needed a boss. Not to mention, I am one badass Guardian, even if I do say so myself.

When everyone was seated and accounted for, we told the pilot to take off. Three miserable hours later, we arrived at a small airport right outside of Portland. There were three SUV's waiting as we all deplaned. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon.

My intent was to go straight to the high school they were supposedly attending. They would have records of home address and could confirm their attendance. I sent most of my team out to scan the perimeter for any danger first, and there was nothing. Then I sent one of my female guardians in to speak with the records office. She seemed the least threatening and most convincing. Posing as an officer, she was to obtain as much information on them as possible.

During our surveillance of the school we stayed hidden, and observed the Princess standing with a few other students. Much to my disappointment Rose wasn't in sight.

"Belikov, we were only sent for the Princess. We should take her now and leave." The guardian next to me said impatiently.

"We will get both the girls. And don't you think it would look suspicious if we just jumped out a grabbed a high school student right now? Someone would call the human police." I said in a very assertive turned away mumbling under his breath just loud enough so I could hear. "Not like we couldn't take a bunch of cops…" I sighed. _Amateur_.

The female guardian I sent in for information came back out about an hour later. I was starting to feel rather anxious that she hadn't returned, but thankfully she strolled out before I sent someone in after her. I was very pleased with her results. She had gotten their home address, their class schedule, and current pictures from their student ID.

"Oh _Damn_ that Hathaway is one good looking chick, I wouldn't mind being alone with her!" One of the guardians said over my shoulder as I stared at Rose's picture. Anger flared in my chest. I gripped the paperwork until it crumbled in my hands. It was all I could do to keep myself from ripping his head off.

The school day was almost over so we followed the Princess. Rose was nowhere in sight, and I guessed that was because it was day time and no one could harm Vasilissa. Poor form on Rose's part. When school ended, we headed to the college.

At this point I decided to split the team up. We're not going to grab them in broad daylight in plain view of the public eye without anyone noticing, and I wanted to do this right. Nice and smooth, no mistakes. But, I needed to see the residence to make a more detailed plan.

Half of the guardians stayed to observe Vasilisa, with strict orders to only observe, that we would be getting both girls not just one. I took five other guardians with me to the address given to us by the school.

We drove by the building a few times. It was a modest building about mid block. Most vehicles were parked on the sides of the street. One of the things we had access to, with a little hacking, were DMV records. One of my team was searching plate numbers to see if any belonged to the girls. Or had the same address listed.

The streets had several trees, bushes, fences, and street lamps. I noticed directly across from the large back yard of the building there are some large trees, bushes and a street lamp. I parked and walked to the tree. It would give good cover at night and it was only about thirty feet from the house. I sent the rest of the team to scout out other good view points with cover. We scoped the entire area on foot, so we knew what to expect if they managed to run and get far enough ahead, which I highly doubted.

I noticed the building has a front door and back door, so I decided having a floor plan would be helpful. The county records should have it on file. With a little bit more work from the guardian I was starting to think was a computer wiz, we had the floor plan up on the screen. I now knew I was looking at an upper bedroom window.

The front door was facing the street and led into the living room and the back door came off the kitchen. Alongside the house were two walkways that lead to the front door and one that leads to the back door.

Our computer wiz also got a hit on a vehicle, a green Honda, parked at the corner of the block four blocks away on Brown Street. It was registered to the same address, but appeared to belong to a housemate named Jeremy. We had no luck finding anything in either of the girl's names.

My thought was either Rose has their car with her or if they were going to run they would run for this green Honda. This is why we were just watching for now. We needed as much information as possible. At least now we know about the housemate.

My half of the team reassembled at the SUV. I used my cell phone to call the guardian I left in charge of the other half of my team. The college campus was packed, but they were maintaining visual contact with Vasilissa. Still no sign of Rose though. I told them to follow her home to make sure we have the right address.

I decided to lay low and observe from a distance. I moved the SUV as far away as possible, but could still keep the building in sight. We ended up being parked right by the green Honda.

It was now late afternoon, and we had seen hordes of students walking to their residences. I couldn't tell if any of them were the Princess and Rose but we did see two people walk into the house, both female one with long dark haired and one with long blonde hair. I was pretty confident it was them and when the rest of my team arrived I had no doubt.

Now, for me to decide on the right moment to grab them. My team and I decided to send someone off for food and then we would discuss our options. So we waited. The sun was going down just as the food arrived. We ate in silence as darkness set in.

After some discussion and sharing all the information we had gathered, we decided to take up our surveillance positions surrounding the house. I took the post under the tree in the back yard.

I could see lights coming on in different rooms, some movement in the kitchen, and the light in the upper bedroom window came on. I could only see shadows of the people inside. There is a pet door in the back door, as I watched a cat slinked out the pet door and across the back yard. It suddenly sensed my presents and stopped. It hissed in my direction and ran off the other way.

I smiled at the actions of the cat. I don't know why animals don't like dhampir's, but they avoid us like the plague. A few hours passed and it was getting to be bed time for them. I watched as the lights went out and the bedroom window was slid open. I couldn't make out the image of the person who opened it, since the light was already off.

Things grew quiet and one of my team members came to speak with me. He thought we should go in now while they were asleep. But I decided we would catch them as they left the house for school in the morning. I sent half my team to the SUV's for rest. They could switch off in three hours.

I figured it was going to be a long night for me because I would not be one to take rest. I will stand my post all night. I felt very protective over her.

About an hour into my watch I noticed movement down the streets. I studied the shadows, and observed five men stealthily making their way towards the house. I radioed my team members and told them to alert the ones in the vehicles resting. Something in my gut was telling me this was not good.

As they inched closer to the house my men were moving in on them. Suddenly the one word I didn't want to hear came over the com.

"Strigoi!" the voice echoed through my head.

At first it felt like the world froze at the sound of that vicious word. Fear crawled its way up my spine. But then all at once the world sped up into hyper drive.

**So there's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it… the next one should be up really soon because it is already finished. A few minor altercations and it should be ready for my wonderful reader's eyes to see. Please review! The make dpower and I extremely happy!**


	7. The Window

**The Window**

At first it felt like the world froze at the sound of that vicious word. Fear crawled its way up my spine. But then all at once the world sped up into hyper drive.

"Move! Move! Move!" I shouted franticly into the radio.

All twelve of my team flew into action. I ran, with my silver stake out, straight for the Strigoi closest to me. My adrenaline was pumping like mad. I launched myself through the air and slammed into the Strigoi. We plummeted to the ground and rolled several feet. I quickly jumped up to face my opponent.

I came face to face with a very lethal looking Strigoi. He was a solid 6'4" and bulky with muscle. He looked to be in his late 20's when he was turned from being a dhampir. He knew how to fight and was angrily snarling at me. He was not happy to see me. Seething I looked square into his cold red-rimmed eyes.

We combatively circled each other. His sharp pointed teeth bared and long razor sharp claws out ready to cause as much damage as possible to me. He aggressively lunged and took a swipe at my face, but I was quick enough to dodge the sharp claws. With my right leg I did a brutal roundhouse kick and caught him hard upside the head. He stumbled slightly, but recovered just as fast.

Taking a hostile fighting stance, he was ready to get down to business. I could see his blood lust that drove his thirst. He was craving to rip me apart. Faster than I thought possible he charged fiercely at me again. He barely caught me by the arm, but with my leather duster he couldn't get to skin. I yanked my arm free and swiped out with my foot catching his leg. He went down hard, face first onto the ground.

He rolled so fast I missed as I wildly flung myself to land on top of him. Spinning to face him we threw random punches and kicks with blinding speed, some landing painfully hard. We were well matched as we fought the murderous dance. As he furiously stormed towards me I dodged and struck out with my foot smashing it into the back of his knee. He crashed to the ground with the sound of a crack, screaming out in pain and for just a few seconds he hesitated.

I found my opening. I instantly jumped onto his back and rapidly brought my arm back, in one swift powerful motion I stabbed my stake deep into his back. I watched as my silver stake drove through his body directly into his heart. He screamed an ear-piercing shriek shuddering under my weight and suddenly he was still. I yanked my stake out of his back. Dark red almost black blood covered my stake. I jumped up to ready myself for more, but one look around and I saw my team had effectively removed the threat.

Catching my breath I took out my cell and made a call to the alchemist. Within a few moments I had explained the situation and hung up. About fifteen minutes went by and I saw a car heading our direction. I had my team move the bodies to the side of the house so no one would see them. The car slowed and parked.

I watched as a beautiful blonde stepped out of the 2007 Black Cadillac SRX. It was easy to see the car did not belong here and for that matter neither did the blonde. She briskly walked in my direction, uneasily looking around.

As she passed under a street lamp she was briefly lit up and I saw her tattoo and knew she was the alchemist. I stepped out from the side of the house and she walked directly to me. She was stunningly beautiful, but still didn't compare to Rose. I shook off that thought as I approached her.

We talked for a brief moment. She was all business. She pulled out a potion from her small silver bag and within seconds the bodies were nothing but ash. She turned around to look at me once, and with a small nod, she walked away.

My team dispersed to our post once again and I looked at my watch. Wow, time had flown by and now it was almost 3 AM. Things got eerily quiet after that. I was definitely on high alert and sleep was not an issue while the residue of adrenaline still coursed through my veins.

This is why I need to bring Rose and the Princess home. They are not safe. I am confident that I'm doing the right thing. As I thought things through I realized that Rose and Vasilissa would be dead or captured right now had we not been here. If Rose knew how close they came tonight she would be devastated. She would feel like she failed to protect her charge. While that may be the case, I don't want to her to feel inadequate and shatter her confidence. She is going to need strength, fortitude and encouragement in order to become the best she can be. I decided never to tell her how dangerously close it truly came tonight.

The cat made his second appearance of the night as it slinked its way through the back yard and up to the pet door. He stopped at the door and with yellow eyes he scanned the yard. He spotted me and hunched his back and hissed, once again, with his fur standing on end. Again I couldn't help the smile as I watched his territorial display. He turned and slipped into the door.

Only minutes later I heard noises coming from the open window. My hearing is extremely good, a benefit of being a dhampir, so I listened to what sounded like crying or whimpering from the window. Within a minute I saw movement in the shadow of the room crossing the window. A scream rang out of the window. Then I heard a sweet voice calling "Liss…. Liss wake up."

The screaming dropped off to a whimper and I heard a moan "Andre …. Oh God."

"Lissa, you aren't there anymore, wake up." The sweet voice said soothingly. "It's okay, everything's okay."

"I had that dream" the Princess said.

"Yeah. I know." her sweet voice carried down to my ears.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of her voice in the wind. It was as beautiful as her picture, and I was hoping she would continue. A lamp light flickered on and a minute later she spoke again.

"When did we last do a feeding?... There was a long pause. "It's been like… more than two days, hasn't it? Three, why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy. I didn't want to-" the Princess said.

"Screw that, come on let's do this." She stood up and I could see her standing in front of the window.

The nature of the conversation was dawning on me. That's how they have survived. Rose has been feeding her.

"Rose-" The Princess said in an unsure tone.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better." And she tilted her head back her long hair slid off her shoulders and her neck was completely exposed. I watched as the Princess stepped up to her hesitated and then bit into Rose's neck. She hissed and cried out in pain and then moaned in the sensation of pleasure in the endorphin rush.

I watched with utter fascination and amazement. I have never seen someone be so self sacrificing. To let the Princess feed from her for two years? I was stunned to say the least. I almost can't comprehend the level of dedication it would take to give up your own dignity for the sake of your Moroi. The bond between them must be much greater than the average Moroi and guardian.

The Princess held Rose in a loving embrace and laid her down gently on to what must have been the bed. I heard her say, "You okay?"

Rose's response was mumbled so I really didn't catch it but it sounded like: "Yeah….. I'm fine." No she wasn't. If those Strigoi would have gotten any closer, they both would be dead because of her weakness. But the princess did need to feed. Rosemarie was only looking out for her.

The cat had jumped onto the windowsill and was staring down at me. As I stared up at him, I saw him fluff his fur and crouch down, twitching his tail. Suddenly Rose came into full view of the window. The cat had moved away from her and she was looking out the window for the thing that had caught the cat's attention.

I hadn't realized that I had stepped out from the tree. I was so engrossed in the things that were happening in front of me that I hadn't noticed I was visible. The street lamp flickered on and I was in plain sight. Rose and I stared at each other for a moment, but she jerked back from the window. She saw me step back into the shadows and then she was gone.

In that brief moment when I saw her in the dim light for the first time she took my breath away. The pictures of her didn't even come close to doing her justice. I was thirty feet away and I could tell she was a goddess. I can't imagine how exquisite she must be up close.

My mind snapped out of it and realized she was probably going to make a run for it now. So I sent the word out through the radio. We were going in, they would run. I moved in closer to the building and saw through the kitchen window another shocking scene. The Princess was using compulsion on the housemate to get his keys. Well… at least I knew where they were headed.

I ran in the direction of the car calling out orders on the way. We all moved into position. As the girls ran out the front door headed in the direction of the car, I circled around the block and came at them from the front. Everyone else was in pursuit from every direction. We were closing in. I watched from the corner as the Princess supported Rose as they ran. She had to be weak and dizzy from the endorphin rush still in her system.

Rose stumbled a few times but she seemed very determined. They were only twenty feet away from the car. Before they could get any closer, I stepped out and had them blocked just ten feet from the car. Rose stopped and grabbed the Princess forcing her behind her.

She snarled at me, "Leave her alone….. Don't touch her."

Wow she is incredible. Fierce, protective and impressive. I put my hands out in a calming gesture trying to show her I meant no harm. But she was in full protective mode. I started to say that I wasn't going to hurt them, but I took a step forward and she attacked.

Her coordination and balance was off no doubt from the bite. I swatted her away easily. She wobbled and was unable to catch her footing, and she was about to fall. Without a second thought, I reached out and grabbed her bringing her back up to steady her.

The instant my hand touched her skin I felt a tingle jolt through me. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't pull my eyes away. I felt like we were the only two people in the universe. Then my eyes caught sight of the blood on her neck. She reached up with a hand and came away with the sticky red blood covering her fingers. Her eyes snapped to mine and her face flushed. She brought her hair forward to cover the mark.

My eyes locked on hers. She had such a passion burning in her eyes I could see the defiance, the anger and the determined look to protect her Moroi at all costs. She jerked away from me. I immediately felt the loss of contact. My mind was reeling. I didn't know what to think. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it would jump out of my chest, but I held my guardian mask in place. I had to do my duty.

I watched as something unsaid passed between Rose and the Princess. Even without talking they seemed to understand each other. The conversation looked one sided with Rose answering unspoken statements from Vasilisa. Abruptly Rose sagged against the Princess for support. She had given in. She wouldn't put up any more of a fight.

I bowed to the Princess and Rose saying, "My name is Dimitri Belikov," My slight Russian accent showing in my voice. "I've come to take you back to St Vladimir Academy Princess."

As we went back to their residence to collect their things I couldn't stop watching her. She was beyond beautiful. The photos didn't do her justice. I thought I was obsessed before. My feelings that I thought didn't exist, had increased ten-fold.

My internal struggle waged its own battle. Knowing that she is young and a student my mind told me one thing but my heart…. I put my guardian mask up on the outside, but on the inside I was hers. All she had to do is take me.

We got in one of the SUV's and drove to the airport. As soon as we boarded the plane, Rose rushed to sit next to the Princess, and I immediately could see the wheels turning in Rose's head. I told the guardians to separate them because I knew Rose was starting to form a plan. But as soon as we took off, the hope in her eyes dimmed and then disappeared all together. Dejected and alone she stared out the airplane window.

After a little while, I couldn't help but go over and sit next to her. She tensed, but I relaxed being next to her, smelling her wonderful sent and feeling her body heat so close to me. "Were you really going to attack all of us?" No answer. I decided to take a different approach. "Doing that…protecting her like that- it was very brave." I paused, debating on what to say. "Stupid, but still brave." Ugh. I just called her stupid. I'm stupid- kill me now. "Why did you even try it?"

She looked at me, and retorted, "Because I'm her guardian." I contained a sigh. The conviction in her voice was awe-inspiring. Looking into that stunning face, seeing the fire burn and flash in her beautiful brown eyes and hearing her tense voice, she was just so incredible it took all the control I have in me to resist the urge to touch her. I decided it would be best if I moved, so I went to sit at the front of the jet, where there was no temptation.

I thought she was going to be nicer and this was going to be easier. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm the evil Russian that just captured her. This was never going to be 'easy' anyway. It's forbidden, I'm a guardian, and she a student. It can never be. I decided right then and there, that I would not let my emotions run rampant. I would hold it back and never act on anything. But my love and admiration would always be there for her, always burning, no matter what stood in front of us.

As we flew in the direction of the Academy I couldn't help but think about the worn folder on my desk in my room. I was actually grateful that I was lucky enough to have it handed to me. Without that I would have never found her.

I knew in my heart that I was not the one who captured her, she had captured my heart and she would be the love of my life. The one I could never have. It was time to lock those feelings away along with the worn folder. Forever.

**Well, there's the last chapter. There will be a small epilogue but nothing like a new story being posted. I'll have it up soon, promise. Remember to PM dpower and tell her how much you love this story. I know I enjoy that, and I know she will too. Please Review!**


	8. Author's Note 2

Dear glorious readers,

I don't think you guys deserve an Epilogue! I only received three reviews for the past 2 chapters! I'm sad… I've never fished for reviews before, and I was never planning on it, but this is just absurd! I'm sorry for not updating this in like 2 weeks but things happen and I know you all know what writers block is like.

~Nessy

P.S.- I will be working with dpower on another story (because she's awesome) but we need to figure one out

P.S.S- Thank you to the few who did review.


	9. Epilogue: Years Have Gone By

**All right, you can have the epilogue now :)**

**Epilogue: Years Have Gone By**

_Three years later._

I laid there with Rose, my Roza, tracing circles on her stomach, and taking in her beautiful form.

"Dimitri?" She asked, sitting up in the bed next to me.

"Yes, love?" I said, smiling at her.

"I know how good of guardian you are." I nodded, wondering where this was heading. "Well, when you caught Liss and me in Portland, I saw you out of the window. I know now that you would have never made a mistake like that knowingly." I grinned, knowing what she was about to ask. "What happened? What made you slip-up?"

I grabbed her, pulling her close to my chest as she giggled. "You." I kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I saw you and you took my breath away. I was physically drawn toward you that night." She gripped me tighter to her.

"I love you." She said as she looked deep in my eyes with a loving smile on her beautiful face.

"As I love you." I kissed her perfect soft lips. She pulled away and draped her body across mine. "Now it's my turn." I said stroking her long brown hair. "When I caught you from falling on the street, did you feel a weird electric tingling?" She grabbed my hand and shivered form the current of electricity passing through us.

"I felt it that night, and I have never stopped feeling it since. It's not weird, it's just amazing, exactly like you." She smiled at me and pressed the palm of my hand to her lips, and heat spread through my entire body. God, _she's_ the amazing one, and I am lucky to have her.

So here we are, three years after our first encounter. So many things have happened to us, and we fought most of the way through it together. No matter the case whether it was fighting the bad guys, death of loved ones, the loss of my soul, hurtful words or accusations of murder we made it through somehow. If anything, all of our hard times only made our love stronger.

I'm Christian's guardian, and Rose is Lissa's. Hans even stepped down to give head guardian to Rose. We live together at court, and everything seems great. Not perfect, because we still have our quarrels- which usually end up in our bedroom with different types of screams- and our disagreements. Not to mention all the challenges that come with our dangerous jobs.

Still, through it all, I believe we will survive. This girl is the color in my world, she is my beauty and I am her beast, just like I was from the moment I opened the worn folder, and we will overcome anything that is thrown our path, no matter what. But unlike times before, we will achieve our goals, _together_.

_**The End**_

**Okay, so I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and have pushed me to finish this! I know it was only a few chapters, but I think it was the best I have ever written. And one, huge last thank you to dpower, who has helped me so much through this. If she hadn't of been here, this would have been a really miserable, badly written, mess. So thank you to everyone!**


	10. Author's Note 3

Hey everyone! To all my wonderful readers out there, I would love to disclose the little tid-bit of information. Dpower's _Birth to Badass: Dimitri's story _will lead up to this story. So it is actually a prequel to a prequel. It is very good, and I do recommend it to anyone who liked this story. Oh, and Dpower and I are writing another story, Remember Me, and I refuse to tell you what it is about. It should be posted soon, so watch out for that.

~Nessy


End file.
